


[podfic] Quarterly

by Annapods



Category: Superstition Hockey
Genre: A professional in a semi-constant state of dissappointment, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Happy Ending, Heart Attacks, Hospital Setting, Luc - unwitting sugar baby, Luc's long suffering accountant, M/M, Medical issues, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, growing older, outsider pov, standalone chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The list of people in a semi-constant state of professional disappointment with Luc is already too large (his housekeeper, YCP, Stacie “we need to talk about your knee” the PT, his lawyer, Don “I’m just saying maybe he’s too pretty to play hockey” Cherry, his other lawyer, Megan “please talk to me before you make open ended charity promises on the internet again” Nunez his accountant, the entire city of San Jose, Daniel from PR, Pat “please tell me you deleted that video” Brisson).Megan Nunez, long suffering accountant and her favorite client.00:53:30 :: Written bySuperstition_hockey.
Relationships: Background Luc Chantal/Oliver Jackson, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Quarterly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quarterly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559335) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/superstitionquarterly):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dVvhicDfqRwYwuydGbaqNHSDzolf3O2F):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Superstition_hockey for giving blanket permission to podfics!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Voiceteam 2020 character covers + filk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215536) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
